Once apon a Letter
by SamuraiNinja7000
Summary: It's funny how things can change. I mean, it's totally normal right? One day your fighting for a living, and the next, well, it's kind of complicated. An OC fic.
1. Prologue: Part 1

**A/N: Welcome, readers! I hope you enjoy this story I had in the back of my head for some time now. A few things you should know before you start.**

**\- The main character's name will be shown here as $. I honestly didn't know what to call him, but pronounce it however you like.**

**\- Everyone will be here. There will definitely be some characters I will never mention, but everyone who is currently participating in Smash Bros will be present (Alph, Koopalings, Galacta Knight, etc.)**

**\- Male = Corrin, Female = Corryn. Similarly Male = Robin, Female = Robyn. Male Pokemon trainer is Red, and female Pokemon trainer is Leaf. Female inkling is Woomy, and male is just Inkling. Male Villager is Vill, and female is Villa. Please let me know if you have a suggestion for the other clones.**

**One last thing. There will be no set update schedule as of now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Punch Punch Kick_**

Not many people can say that their lives are spent in this routine. I'm one of the unlucky few.

_**Block Dodge Grab**_

Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't like it.

_**Hold**_

I'd just rather be somewhere else, you know?

**"Match!"**

The referee walks up to me and raises my hand up. Cheers start erupting from the seats. A camera flashes in my eye. Some guy starts shaking my hand.

Sounds like fun, right?

"_That's what you get for not listening to them_" I thought with a smile. The sun had set way before I left the "stadium", and now the only way I could see my car was by the glowing street lamp that happened to be in front of the parking lot. As I turned the ignition, pulled out of the driveway, and headed down the road home, my mind started to wander to the recent tourney. I signed up for a local competition that was being held around my area. I thought it might be fun, and I needed the income boost. It was really the only reason I fought. It wasn't because I had some tragic backstory or needed to be strong enough or anything. I just liked it. The adrenaline rush, the million things going through your head, all of your skill and experience, focused into your opponent. It's why I live the way I do.

Ever since I was a kid, I always loved how movies and TV shows portrayed martial artists. The old senseis, as I called them, always had white hair with white beards. They were wise, mysterious, and sometimes died near the end, telling the student to remember his training. The student either had a lot going on in his life, a tragic backstory, or some sort of handicap that didn't let him fight. He would learn how to be brave and patient, and win in spite of everything that was holding him back.

Whenever I watched those kinds of movies, I always thought to myself that I would grow up to be that person. I used to tell my mom that I wanted to grow up to be a ninja, and she would always tell me that they didn't exist anymore. Later in 7th grade, there was a mixed martial arts club at the school I went to. I begged my mom to sign me up, and ever since then, I realized that being a martial artist was harder than I thought. By high school, I had already given up on going professional with it, but I kept taking classes anyway.

A few years later, there was a martial arts event for seniors in the academy I trained at. It was a county-wide competition, and I participated just for the fun of it. Before my first match, my mom asked me, "$, are you sure that you want to do this? I'm pretty sure that there are better ways to spend your time than fighting other people." "It's okay, mom. I just want to see how good I am" I replied. As I left, she yelled one last "don't get hurt!" and gave me a thumbs-up. Long story short, I left the academy with a silver medal and a cast for my broken arm. In the car, my dad jokingly commented, "look at my son. He could have been a mathematician, a scientist, or maybe even a doctor! Instead he's out here picking fights and getting beat up." I responded with, "that's what I get for not listening to you guys, huh?" Ever since then, that was the family inside joke.

I sighed as I pulled up near my neighborhood. Back then it was all for fun. I don't really know why I still fight now. I mean, the checks are nice, but is here some other reason? Maybe fighting is the only thing I can be proud of. Maybe I've put so much time and effort into it, that I don't want to let go of all my hard work. Maybe there's something else that I want. Maybe there's something else I want to find.

Speaking of finding...


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**A/N: I promise I will make these chapters longer. I just had to get my notes in order. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was walking into my room when I saw it. A letter, face down on top of my desk. I quickly turned my head towards my nightstand to check if whoever did this stole my computer. I was worried because I remember leaving it in plain sight, but it was in the same place where I left it._ "That's weird"_ I thought to myself as I put away my bag. I decided I was going to take a shower before I looked into it. I had gotten way too sweaty at that competition.

After a quick shower, I sit down on my bed and look at the letter. There was no way whoever did this could have gotten in from outside, since all of the doors and windows are locked from the inside. Either he's still here, or he got out through a different method. I could just ignore it. The white paper was in perfect condition, and the envelope looked a little _too_ crisp in my opinion. It might be important. Looks like it is. But what could a thief say that would be so important?

I picked up the letter and turned it around. This is definitely some kind of prank. I see a logo (icon?) on the front. A circle with two lines crossing at an odd corner. _"There's no way this is real"_ I thought with even more skepticism. I open it up to find a formal looking letter inside.

Dear $,

Congratulations! You have been formally invited to attend the 5th Super Smash Brothers tournaments! You have been selected based on your skills and unique abilities, as well as a few other criteria. You will participate in a fighting tournament alongside many different fighters, all from different worlds! All accommodations will be provided at the Smash Mansion, including housing, nourishment, and entertainment. Should you accept this invitation, the instructions are on the back of this letter. You may bring clothes and personal items, but all basic needs will be provided at the mansion. Any additional questions will be answered once you arrive.

Me? In Smash Bros? _"No, this is fake. This can not be real."_ I lay down on my bed. Why would someone prank me like this? Why go through the trouble of breaking into my house, just to give me this letter? There's no signature on it, no return address, I couldn't even see my adress on it. If this was real, and it probably isn't, why would they want to invite a human from the real world? Granted, some of the other fighters might think they're from the "real world", but there's already a Smash Bros game here. How did the thief know I loved Smash Bros, anyways?

I flip the envelope over, and see an address I don't recognize, as well as the time I have to be there. I look up the address on my phone, and sure enough, the location is 40-ish minutes away. I have to be there tomorrow no later than 10pm, and apparently someone will come pick me up. It also says _Bring the invitation_, in a slightly different font. Someone wants me to drive more than half an hour away from my house, in the middle of the night? Just for a prank? I was curious though. If this were real, than a lot of things might get pretty messed up in terms of science. Should I tell someone? The letter didn't specify if I could or couldn't, but it definitely didn't say if I should. I think I'll keep it to myself, and maybe tell someone when I get back. _If_ I get back.

I put the letter back in the envelope, fatigue starting to take its toll on me. I'll humor this guy. What would happen if I didn't go, and it wasn't fake? I would have missed the chance of a lifetime. I get up from my bed and head towards the kitchen. _"What would I even do there? Do they know they're video game characters? Should I ask them questions about their games?"_ I smile as I heat up some pizza from the fridge. If this thing was legitimate, well, the possibilities would be endless. I could ask Bowser why he kidnaps Peach. I could get Link to clear up his timeline for me. I could spar with Ryu and Ken, or learn how to be a ninja like Sheik.

Pizza's done.

I pour myself a cup of Coke, sit down, and start eating. From what I know and read from the letter, I could be going to a huge five-star mansion with expensive beds, huge TVs, and the best food in the multiverse. On the other hand, I could just sleep in a hyperbolic chamber, and only wake up when I have a match. I mean, I don't have a lot to go off of in terms of specifics. The Smash Bros fan base isn't exactly the best either...

I finish drinking my Coke, walk over to the bathroom, and start brushing my teeth.

What will the people be like? Are the villains anything like you see them in their games? Do the animals talk? That would actually be kind of creepy, seeing Piranha Plant or Duck Hunt with a voice. Are the canon pairings the same there? Are those even allowed? What if-

_"Stop thinking like that. This is definitely a prank." _

I spit out the toothpaste, wash my face, and turn off the lights. Tomorrow I'll see if this is a big joke. It won't hurt to check, I guess. If it is, I'll come back home and keep living my life as if nothing happened. If it isn't a prank, well, I guess I got lucky, huh?

* * *

**A/N: See what I did there? I put in the Coke as a joke to how thirsty the Smash Bros fanbase is. Also, do I have to put a disclaimer saying that Smash Bros isn't mine?**


	3. The Warm Welcome

**A/N: Yes! I can finally get on to actually telling the story! Trying to make an entire chapter just containing one character's thoughts is exhausting. Now it's less exposition time and more story time. If you see any grammatical errors, inconsistencies, plot holes, or anything that could use a rewrite, please let me know. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever woken up with the sun in your eyes? Not the best feeling in the world. Ever felt like your feet are freezing? Also very uncomfortable. Has your aching body ever become so stiff that you can hear a creaking noise when you move your knees? I could hear it from my _elbows_.

I woke up today feeling like slime, and was immediately greeted by open blinds, my blanket not covering my feet, and the results of my exertion in the competition yesterday. I quickly brush my teeth, eat breakfast, and go back to bed. I was way too broken to do anything today.

And I didn't. I did, almost literally, nothing for the rest of the day. I played a bit of Smash Bros, but other than that, nothing exciting happened.

You're welcome to skip this part of my day, if you want.

Fast forward to around nine pm, I'm getting ready to head out. I had previously bought a smart camera to set up in my house just in case someone did break in. I checked to see if it worked, and sure enough, I could see myself in the living room just fine. I packed up my switch, some spare clothes, and bathroom supplies before I left. I decided to leave earlier to stakeout the location before I met up with whoever was picking me up._ "If someone even is going to."_ I lock my front door behind me, head to my car, and start the drive to the meeting spot.

More than half an hour later, I'm sitting in my car, in front of what looks like an abandoned parking lot. As I look at the security footage from the camera, my mind starts wandering towards the invitation. Why would they choose me? The letter said that I was chosen because of my skills and abilities, but I'm just a normal person. It said that I'll be in 5th tournament, which should be Smash Bros Ultimate. Am I gonna be a Mii Brawler? It makes sense since I'm a fighter, but then I'll have to turn into a Mii, and I don't want to look like some weird bobble head doll or-

My phone starts ringing. Alarm for 9:59. I sit up and start looking around the parking lot. What should I expect? Some big shiny portal appearing out of nowhere? A warp pipe coming out of the ground? It said I'm being picked up, right? Maybe I'm going up in a spaceship or something. Maybe Samus or Fox will come and pick me up. No, that wouldn't make sense. Now that I think about it, who's gonna pick me up? I mean, if anyone does. It's already 10 o'clock, and nothing's happened yet. I start looking for my car keys to leave when suddenly, I see something bright move in the parking lot. I look up to see a someone in a pink sweater looking around. My heart stops.

_"This is real. This is actually, really happening. Oh my god that's Little Mac. In real life."_

It actually makes sense to see Little Mac over here. He's a professional fighter like me, and lives around this time period, I think. He looks down impatiently at what looks like his watch. I can't believe it. That is definitely him. I quickly grab my bag and leave, walking semi-cautiously towards him. He notices me and starts walking over with his gloves in his hoodie. "$?" he asks in a low voice. "Yeah, that's me." "Invitation?" I hand it over. After a quick check, he hands it back. "Everything checks out. Welcome to Smash Bros! Name's Little Mac." He points to himself with his thumb. "I'll be showing you around the mansion. But first things first, we gotta pay a little visit to Master Hand. Follow me." He then proceeds to walk forwards and disappear right before my eyes.

_"This is going way, way too fast."_ I thought, utterly speechless.

I closed my eyes, smacked myself on the cheek, and found myself in the same place as before. Not dreaming. Little Mac pops his head back into existence, probably because he heard me smack myself. "First time jitters eh?" he asks with a smile. "I remember my first time. It'll get better once you've already spent a day. Come on." I swallowed up my anxiety, pulled myself together, and anxiously walked in behind him.

I was greeted with the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

Beautiful green grass, perfectly cut under my feet. Huge, rolling hills in the distance. Clear, blue skies, almost cloudless above my head. I looked around and admired the scenery around me. I could see a huge waterfall, showering water over a beautiful lake underneath. I could see a forest behind it, stretching out around the entire clearing. In the distance I saw a mountain range, over viewing the entire area.

I took a breath of fresh air.

"How do you like it so far?" Little Mac asked me after a minute had gone by. "It's amazing" I breathed out. He smirked. "Wait till we get inside." He started walking ahead towards the towering mansion that stood in front of me. It was massive; the three huge floors probably had 50 rooms each. It looked like a hotel that wasn't exactly from the 21st century, but it still looked amazing either way. He walks up to the huge double doors in the front, opens one of them up, and gestures me inside. I walk in and see what was probably supposed to be the main lounge, however, what I saw before was befitting of another name.

A war zone.

The entire lounge was a mess. Flipped couches and tables were being propped up as shields. The pillows and cushions, scattered around everywhere on the floor. Tons and tons of blue and orange paint covering everything in the room. To my left, I saw the inkling girl throw out a splat bomb towards the opposite side, as well as Lucas doing chest compressions on an unconscious-looking Ness. To my right, I saw the inkling boy refueling his ink, a scared Nana hiding behind a coffee table, and Popo trying to get his paint blaster in the battlefield. As soon as the kids noticed us, the trench warfare stopped. Ness opened his eyes to see what was going on. Everyone was quiet. All of my instincts told me not to move. No one did or said anything at all.

Suddenly, Bowser Jr. jumps out of nowhere and splashes us with paint from his magic paintbrush. Everyone starts yelling. Both sides start spraying at us, ignoring each other and focusing all of their energy on the two unsuspecting victims. "RUN!" Little Mac yells to me, trying to make it to the door. I start running right behind him when suddenly, something grabs me by the back of my shirt and starts pulling me towards a flipped coffee table. As I got dropped off, I saw Toon Link cautiously looking around for anyone who might jump out at us, shield at the ready.

"You run, I'll cover you." He says seriously. "Go!"

I start making a mad dash towards the door, not caring about what just happened or what was going on around me. Luckily, the war had already turned into a free-for-all by now, so we weren't targeted as much. As I was running, Toon Link stayed by my side with his shield up, blocking any stray paint from reaching me. When we finally reached the door to the hallway, we quickly ran out and slammed the door shut behind us. A very paint-soaked Little Mac was angrily waiting for us outside.

"They got paint on my favorite hoodie!" He yelled. "Why I oughta beat the hell out of those kids for ruining my hoodie!" He started storming off, yelling something about why the kids shouldn't even be here messing around in the first place. I turn around and address Toon Link. "Thanks for the help, uh-" "Toon Link. But you can just call me Toon." He responds. I decide to play around for a bit and ask, "Why Toon? If you ask me, Link would be a way better nickname." He replies with a little bit of nervousness, "It's because, um, there are more Links around here. You'll get what I mean later." "Okay then, one question," I ask. "How did you pick me up and drag me over to that table?" Excitement starts lighting up his face. "Oh you mean this?" He eagerly pulls out his hookshot. "This is a hookshot. I can shoot it at something and it will pull whatever it is to me. Like this." He then proceeds to shoot it at a vase, causing it to break and scatter all over the floor. "Whoops..."

"Cmon, $! We're gonna be late to Master Hand's office!" Little Mac shouts. "Coming!" I turn to Toon Link. "Well, thanks again for saving me, Toon." He smiles. "Anytime, uh, $ right?" "Yeah." Having said my goodbyes, I turn around and follow Little Mac to Master Hand's office.

"Sorry about that mess." He apologized. "The rest of us aren't usually that chaotic." "It's okay," I reassured him. "I'm used to this kind of chaos. It's part of the job, isn't it?" He smiles. "Yeah, things in here can get kind of crazy. Now, if I'm not wrong, then that should be his office right there" He announced while looking ahead. I immediately spotted a door with a plaque reading "Master Hand's Office". "Yup this is the place." He stated, reading it right before I did. He proceeded to knock on the door and wait a little bit. The door opens up and he motions for me to go in.

"After you."

* * *

**A/N: 1700+ words! Making progress! I might have gotten lazy at the beginning, but whatever. We are finally in! Before we start any actual fighting, would you guys prefer if I say the moves as a commentator (forward air, neutral special, down tilt, etc.), or would you guys prefer if I described their actions instead?**


End file.
